Seme and Uke Love School
by MireaShta
Summary: Mesekeu High is an all's boys school. The place is made for guys to find their own lovers and be happy. The teachers teach sex positions and more. They even help you find out if you are a seme or an uke. Misaki was sent an invitation to this school by someone with the name Takeshi Takahiro, without knowing what the school is about. When he arrives his life has gone all downhill.
1. Misaki: Arrival at Mesekeu High

Hi this is Mirea! I have decided to do another story on Junjou Romantica, not being fair on SIH. I am starting school in three days and I am NOT excited! Hope you enjoy it and I NEVER OWN JR!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Case of Takahashi Misaki

* * *

I stood outside the gates of Mesekeu High. I looked up at the school, taking in its surrounding and structure. The building looked like it was fancy and rich.

I received an invitation to this school from the name of Takeshi Takahiro. I don't even know the guy and he practically paid for me.

I sighed. I am an only child. My parents died when I was nine years old. Before they died I asked them if I really didn't have siblings and they said I am an only child.

I dug into my bag and found the card that was given to me along with the invitation. I slid it into the slot on the side of the gate and the gate opened. I walked to the door and slid it once more into a slot on the side of the door.

These people must be really into security! So much stuff to do when you just are entering the building.

I opened the door and closed it and look around at the surrounding. Wow, everything is so… elegant. Do I even belong here?!

Somebody came up to me. "Are you Takahashi Misaki?" The boy asked. I nodded. "Good, nice to meet you, my name is Takatsuki Shinobu, call me Shinobu. I was asked to meet you at the door and take you to the main office."

I smiled. "Thank you very much."I bowed. By the time I straightened myself up the guy was already walking off.

I followed him hurriedly, hoping I wouldn't get lost on the first day.

We arrived to at the main office. Shinobu-kun knocked on the door. "This is Takatsuki Shinobu, I have Takahashi with me." He yelled. "Come on in." A voice yelled.

He opened the door and I followed him in. What I saw was much unexpected. There was a dark blue haired guy on top on a dark brown haired guy.

"Ah…Nowaki…" the dark haired guy moaned. He seriously moaned. What have I got myself into?

"Oh excuse me, I was… in the middle of something. Since I heard Takahashi-kun had arrived I just had to tell him to come in without any hesitation." The dark blue haired said.

"Nowaki… What happened to me?" The dark browned whined. "Don't worry, they are always like this, I have to leave you now, See you later." Shinobu-kun said and left the room.

The browned haired one that the Nowaki guy called Hiro-san finally got his act together and put his clothes back on and went out the room. He was blushing the whole time, and so was I.

"Hello, my name is Kusama Nowaki and I am the president of this school, thank you for coming Takahashi-kun." The guy said and moved to his chair. He gestures me to sit on the chair in front of him.

"So what are you?… Seme?… Uke?" Nowaki-san asked me. What the… What is he…?

I blushed madly and asked, "What are talking about?!"

Nowaki-san's eyes widened for a moment then softened. "Oh, so you don't know?" he asked.

"Don't know what?" I asked him. "This school is an all boys school, made for guys to find a guy lover for their life. Mostly everyone here has a seme or a uke. We teach everything about sex, including sex techniques. We even teach BDSM. Welcome, now are you a seme or a uke?"

What the hell have I gotten myself into?! "I-I didn't know about this… I was sent an invitation from the name Takeshi Takahiro. I-I don't know if… if I am… a seme or a uke." I mumbled but he heard it all.

"It's ok; we will place you in the class that we just created. It's a class for people for people who don't know if they are seme or uke." Nowaki-san said.

I was still blushing and nodded. I walked out the room and saw someone waiting on me. "Shinobu-kun!" I said.

"Hey, it's time to find your dorm room, come with me." He said and walked off. I have a good feeling him and I will become good friends.

* * *

I have no clue what I have got myself into now. There are two guys that are making out in the dorm room that was supposed to be mine.

"Ah… Usagi…" the black-haired guy moaned. This is déjà vu all over again.

"Oi Usami-senpai, this is your roommate, Misaki Takahashi." Shinobu said. I think he is very used to these things happening.

"Aw but I said I wanted Takahiro to become my roommate." The guy called Usami-senpai whined. "Takeshi-senpai already has a roommate, this will be yours!"Shinobu said.

I could tell he was very annoyed. "It's ok Usagi, let's continue soon, kay?" The black haired guy said and gave the silver haired guy a pat on the back.

He got up and found his clothes. He put them on and waved back at the silver haired man and left the room.

So that was Takeshi Takahiro, the one who sent me an invitation here. I wonder how he knew me.

The silver haired guy tsked. "Be careful Misaki-kun, this guy is a rumored "Casanova", his name is Usami Akihiko." Shinobu whispered and patted on my shoulder. He walked towards the door and went out.

I looked back at the silver haired man. "So Takahashi-" he started but was cut off. "Misaki, call me Misaki." I said.

"Then Misaki, would you switch places with Takahiro so he could become my roommate?" he asked. I just got here and he is asking me to switch places already!

"Why?" I asked him and sat down on his bed. "Hey don't sit on my bed like you own the place!" Eeek!

I stood back up quickly and bowed. "Sorry."

"It's because I love him." He said. "…What?" I asked, thinking I heard wrong. "No matter who I slept with I still can't get him out of my head. I love him." He said.

"Does he love you?" I curiously asked. I could see his fist shaking. "No, he loves some other guy around here. He only sleeps with me for pleasure while the guy is busy. I can't bring myself to confess to him. "

"Usami-senpai…" I felt pity for him. It will only hurt worse this way if he doesn't confess.

"Don't Usami-senpai me, if I can remain his friend then I am happy also." He yelled.

I walked into the room next door and fell on to bed exhausted. This is a very strange school. I get the feeling that I might become gay soon.

I never liked girls. They never made me happy. They fussed too much over everything. That doesn't mean I am gay…. Does it?

I met a guy named Usami Akihiko, Usami-senpai. He is a Casanova and is in love with somebody who is already taken, and he is my roommate.

I wonder what I am here for. Why was I invited here? Who is really Takeshi Takahiro? Do I know him? How does he know me? Why is my heart beating so fast when I think about Usami-senpai and his "situation"?

While thinking these little hopeless thoughts I closed my eyes and let rest take over me.

* * *

Done with the first chapter. So guys, tell me what you think? Is it good? Bad? If you enjoyed it, so glad you did. If not, then so not glad you did not. Please review.


	2. Takahiro: The Past

Okay people. I am sooo glad that I could update now for ya'll. You guys have no clue how desperate I was to get home and type my ideas down. Classes wasn't that bad... got no homework. But yeah... Enjoy and I no own JR... and I guess I should put Michiru Heya too since some people are saying that this story sounds similar to it.

I think this chapter might be rated M. Warned ya before hand! I forget to tell you that most of the characters in this fanfic will be OOC.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Case of Takeshi Takahiro

* * *

God I am so exited! My cute little Misaki has finally transferred over to here. Now he can experience the love between to guys and see how hot it makes him feel.

Everybody is in class now, or should be, and today we are learning about the "Shiney Palm" technique. Of course some people here already know about it and some are just beginners.

I miss Usagi already. Don't get me wrong I love my boyfriend more then him but... Usagi's sex was sooo good that I want more. My boyfriend's name is Usami Haruhiko, but I call him Haruko for short.

We were really close back then until I told him I had a brother and showed him the picture of Misaki. After that our relationship kinda... distanced.

Haruko is Usagi's brother. If he found out that I was... cheating on him with Usagi just for sex, he would really kill Usagi. I just hope that it never happens though.

I am actually one of the most handsomest guys here on campus. A lot of guys like me here. I had always liked Haruko when he first transfered here with Usagi. I didn't know any of them back then.

If you had to ask if I had a third favourite then yes, I do have one. His name is Naoki Kenta and he is my room mate. I actually kinda like him too. But I like Haruko better. If I actually do break up with Haruko then... I will go with Kenta.

"Tadeshi, What are you doing, grab your partner now!"

I looked around. Everybody has already grabbed their partners and had already got in their positions. "Oh sorry sensei... I was spacing out." I said.

I saw one person left in my class. It was actually Haruko. He nodded at me and I blushed. I got out of my chair and went up to him. "Do you um... want to be my partner?" I asked shyly. I still wasn't sure how our relationship was right now so I am feeling kind of scared to ask him about anything.

He smiled. "Of course, my sweet Taka." I blushed and he stood up and grabbed my hand. We went to our "corner" and stripped our clothes down and got into the position we were assigned by sensei.

"Alright everyone, just do like I told you to start out by... First grab the lubricant or soft blanket that I told you to bring today... if you don't have one please tell me and I will gladly provide you with one." Sensei said.

I looked at Haruko. "I forget mine... do you have yours?" I asked him. He held up a bottle behind him. "Of course... how could I forget." He said and smiled. He didn't look all that excited. Sensei gave out lubes and blankets by students' choices and they are got back into their positions.

"Ok lube up those manhoods and hands now... rub the tip against the palm of your hand... if you have the towel come over into this corner so I can tell you all what to do separately...semes provide the service for the ukes today." he said.

Haruhiko did not look happy when he heard that, on the other hand I was pleased to be the one to receive the pleasure. He does like to pleasure but... he wants to be pleasured too at the same time.

He did what sensei told him to his hand for a while. I was just holding my manhood up for him.

He finally stopped lubing up his hands and went to lube up my manhood. It was kind of embarrassing showing my naked self out into the open but I have done this so many years that it doesn't seem to matter anymore.

He grabbed my manhood away from my hand and started rubbing with his lube hands. I felt like I was on fire. I felt so... much heat and friction that I felt like I was going to die from pleasure. Of course this was only a part of pleasure and not its whole self. He moved my manhood against the palm of his hand.

"Mmm... Haruko..." I moaned in pleasure. It felt good but... not that good as being inside somebody for real. I don't think Misaki remembers it but... I actually kinda... raped him.

I sedated him that time so... I don't think I hurt him. I don't know what came over me. That day he just stepped out of the shower and he smelled so good. I know that its not right and it's so incest but... I felt so turned on. After that I immediately transferred over to Mesekeu High. It was way before I met Haruko.

_Flashback in mind:_

"Nii-chan, I'm home." Misaki said.

"Oh welcome home." I said as he put his book bag on the sofa. "So how was school?"

"Nothing unusual, still the same boring, old classes." He went into his room for a minute and came back out with some clothes in his hands. "I am going to take a shower." He said.

I nodded and he went into the bathroom. I decided to cook some fried rice for him since it is his favourite.

About fifteen minutes later he came out.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked me and came over to see what I was cooking.

"Fried rice." I said and saw him smile at me. He gave me his little brotherly hug and let go.

I smelt him. He smelled of strawberries. Smelled so good and delicious. I licked my lips and tried to concentrate on the fried rice.

Misaki walked over to the couch in front of the TV and flipped on a channel.

I finished the fried rice and poured it into two bowls and got chopsticks. Afterwards I walked to the couch and handed Misaki his bowl and sat down beside him.

Smells so good. Fried rice with a smell of strawberries. I think I just got horny.

I hurriedly ate my food so that way I could get far away from him as possible. I got up with my empty bowl and placed it into the sink. Misaki stared at me.

"Are you ok Nii-chan?" he asked me. I wasn't sure if he was talking about me eating so fast or my big bulge in my pants. I don't think it was see able though because I was washing my bowl so the sink would hide it.

"I-I am fine, so eat your food ok."

He nodded and got back to eating. I started to sniff his smell of strawberries and sighed. It was like I was high off of it.

He got done eating and put his bowl into the sink to let me wash it. "What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

"I got some English homework to do so thanks for the meal and when I need help I will call you."

He left to his room and when he closed his door the faint smell of strawberries still lingered around. I wonder how he doesn't notice it. He certainly isn't doing it on purpose I hope.

Not long I heard him calling me for help. I could feel my mouth watering even if I just ate dinner as I walked towards the door.

"Nii-chan I really don't understand what this question is asking." he said as I walked into the room. I could feel myself getting very nervous when I got beside him. I looked over to see the question and smelled the strawberry scent.

He was saying something but I felt like I couldn't think straight. It was like I just sniffed that white powder that everyone talks about that lets your mind float off into the clouds.

"Nii-chan?" I heard him say and snapped out of it. His scent of strawberries was getting to me.

I picked him up out of the chair and threw him on the bed lightly. I got on top of him. I have no clue what I am doing.

I kissed him. He tried to struggle but I held him firmly. I broke the kiss and he passed out. I have time to get it.

At the sight of him passing out I got off the bed quickly and went to go get the sedative that makes it pain-free and clears the mind of the activity.

I injected it into him and put it on the table. I sat next to him and waited for him to wake up. Once he wakes up I will start.

One hour later:

I heard him stir and saw him open his eyes. "Nii-chan...I feel weird... so... hot." he said. I smiled and licked my lips. I stripped off his pants and shirt as quick as possible. He looked at me with confusion and scared.

I touched his smooth skin and engulfed myself in the smell of strawberries. I started to lick him. He tasted like strawberries too.

"Nnn... Nii-chan... what are you doing?"

I ignored his weak cries and continued to lick down his body until I reached his manhood and felt him stiffen.

"Nii-chan stop!" Misaki cried out.

I grabbed it and stroked it. While I stroked it I stuck my fingers in his butthole to prepare him. He was a virgin after all.

After he came rather quickly I continued to prepare him while his face was in mixture between pleasure and alertness.

When I felt he was ready I got up and unbuckled my pants quickly. Misaki couldn't move because of how weak he felt. I finally got my pants off and his eyes widened.

I leaned on his and eased my own manhood into him. He moaned as I thrusted in him. I could feel the smell of strawberries becoming strong and seeping into my nostrils every second.

This is so wrong. So... delicious.

The next morning after that incident I got out of the house as quick as I could and walked to this school that I had always heard about. Misaki forgot about me and forgot about what I did to him.

_End of Flashback in Mind_

"Taka, are you ok...class ended already and Haruhiko already left." I heard someone say. I snapped out of my flashback and sat up and looked at who was talking.

I blushed at who I saw. "Oh Kenta.. how did you get here?"

"This is my next class... the bells about to ring... you have rest next don't you... head to the room and take a nap until I come get you, kay." Kenta said.

I nodded and he helped me up. I got my stuff and hurried out of there. Where should I head next? Should I go to Usagi and continue from last time? Or should I take my nap?

Naptime it is. I am exhausted from thinking about my past with Misaki. Sooner or later he will find out about the horrible past and me and he will hate me for life.

I reached my room and reached in my pocket for my room key. I unlocked it, opened it, went in and closed it quickly and fell onto the bed.

"So... exhausted..." I mumbled while letting sleep take over me.

* * *

Whoo! I am done finally with this chapter. It's finally friday so I could update this. Hope you all are happy and satisfied. Review.


	3. Akihiko: My Problems

Wat's up peeps! Hating school because it's getting in the way of may fanfics. They freaking Websensed fanfiction, which is making me mad! I don't own JR so peace out.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Case of Usami Akihiko

* * *

I never want to go to any of my classes. I just stay in my room all day and fuck. That is basically how I got that "Casanova" title. The reason is because of Takeshi Takahiro. He came into my life and made my love life turn to him. The moment he wanted to sleep with me it became all messed up from there.

I want him. I need him. I can't have him.

He has a boyfriend and the "boyfriend" is none other than my brother, Haruhiko.

I hate him. He hates me.

He knows that I have sex with Takahiro. He doesn't want to break up with Takahiro yet but... I have seen their relationship distance now. I think I still my have a chance soon.

I have never told anybody that I liked Takahiro except Haruhiko. Never in a million years would I have thought to reveal it to a stranger that I don't even know who is my roommate. The guy just transferred over here and I basically spilled my love life at him.

They told me his name was Takahashi Misaki. Takahashi... Takeshi... Takahashi... Takeshi... They sound so similar. Are they related? They don't look anything alike.

Misaki is lucky. He is a new arrival. New arrivals can hand out and do whatever for like the first week that they got here. He doesn't have to deal with the torture of having his own wanted love in the same class as him making out with your own brother in front of your eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Oh my god. What now? These freaking people won't leave me the freak alone so I can freaking think about how in the world am I going to get Takahiro for myself.

"Who is it?" I called out in a grumpy tone.

The door opened and I was surprised at who it was. "The teacher told me to tell you that since you know a lot about sex and you are the famous "Casanova", you will be the teacher from now on." Haruhiko said.

Wait... What? What did he just say? Me, a teacher, and in "that" class? Oh no... No no no... this can't be happening!

"What happened to the teacher?" I asked calmly. "He said that he is retiring and wants you to take over the class."

"He what?!... There is no way in hell am I going to teach a class that has you and Takahiro in it." I yelled.

"If you don't then the president of this school will not pay you the extra money that he gives you for pleasing and giving sex for people."

I'm cornered. I need that money to buy the game that I wanted. It's a BL game and it's coming out this next month. I am almost there. Just a few... maybe a lot more dollars.

"Fine... now get out and I will be there tommorow!" I said and threw a pillow at him. He shut the door before it hit him. This can't be happening. This is a freaking nightmare!

The door to the next room opened. "Who was that?" Misaki asked. He doesn't to know everything, does he?!

"Ah, just my bastard of a brother." I said. He nodded. It seems he got the hint that I don't like being questioned.

"Um... Usami-senpai... I had a very disturbing dream just now and since it involved you I think I have to tell you... I dreamt about you falling in love with me."

My eyes widened. What in the... "I... don't think that's possible...l mean... I love Takahiro like I told you and... so... I won't be falling in love with you... sorry buddy." I said.

He was getting really flustered and was twirling his fingers. "Well um...it's not like I like you or anything but... just um...will you please strip?"

"Huh... What are you... Do even know what you are saying?" I asked him. Who in their right mind would ask somebody to strip?! What is going on in his mind?!

"Um...uh... Then go take a shower."

"Huh... are you ok... are you sick...are you..." I asked him. He walked closer to me and touched my shoulder. He pushed me down on the bed. "I want to look at your body because I saw you taking a shower and I loved the sight of it, now please strip." He said.

What the... He started to kiss me. I pushed him back. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. Do you even know what you are doing?"

"Yes." he answered and started to take my top off. "If I strip, will you leave me alone?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. I got up from him stripped head to toe.

"Now stay right there while I go get my cellphone." He said and walked. I noticed that there was something weird about the way he walked. It looked like he was... sleepwalking. Weird.

He came back. "Ok pose for me." he said and held the cellphone up.

I did what he asked to do so that way this would go a lot quicker and he could go away and leave me alone.

"Alright final thing, get the bed and spread your legs out." he said. He was smiling like a lunatic.

I sighed and played along with him and did what I was told. He finally said he had enough and turned back to his door. "Good night... Usagi." he said and closed the door.

What was that? What the heck was that all about?!But right now... I just saw something really cute. Why did he call me Usagi anyways. Oh well. I got on back my clothes and lay back down on the bed.

My whole life is strange and bad luck. If only I can hurry up and buy that game. The people said it was 3-D and virtual. Hopefully I can create my own paradise and bring Takahiro into it.

What am I doing anyways? I feel like paying a visit to him. He is always there for me when I need him.

* * *

*Knock Knock* I knocked on his room door. "Come in." I opened the door and closed it. Hiroki was sitting on his bed typing away on his laptop.

Hiroki and I are best friends and childhood friends. We share everything. We share our love life, our complications, our happiness, everything. He is also the vice president of this school. His lover is the president.

"Oh Akihiko, what you doing here?" he said and pushed his laptop away. I sighed and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I need some help Hiroki." I said and he wrapped an arm around me. "Anything to help my poor friend in need." he said and smiled.

"This is really serious." I said to his smile. "Ok, ok, tell me already." he said and lessened his smile.

"I told you I was in love with Takahiro, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I saw something cute in my dorm room. I have a roommate named Misaki Takahashi and-"

"Oh yeah him, he "interrupted" me and Nowaki! How dare he! So what about him?"

"He... I... think I have harbored feelings for him."

"What! How? When?" He exclaimed with interest.

"Well... Haruhiko came in and talked about crap, saying that I will have to be the teacher of the class that Takahiro was in. After he left, Misaki asked who it was and soon afterwards he told me to strip! I mean he really said that! I think he was sleep walking. Either that or he was half asleep. The boy was walking weird when he went to go get his cellphone. He took some pictures of me nude, saying that he saw me taking the shower and he loved the sight of it. I kinda wonder myself what he looks like in the shower. I don't know if I am being a pervert or I like him." I spilled it all out. Only he can help me with this problem.

"Woah, that is crazy. Yeah he must have been asleep in the mind. Don't worry, this is just your "Casanova" mind at work, it will be over soon. You don't like him, go after Takahiro like you always do. You will get have him soon." He said comforting me.

I nodded and sighed. "I hope so. Hiroki... Can you... sleep with me to get my frustration out."

He looked at me in surprise and turned away. "Um... I don't think should... I mean... I have a boyfriend already and if he finds out, he might kill you."

I knew he was blushing. He is always like that. No matter what, he when he turns his head away like that he is blushing. I know all of his reactions. I guess you could call me a kind of... stalker.

I knew he would say that. "I just feel like having sex right now and I have no one on my list to help me. Could you please?"

He pushed me off the bed. "G-g-get your b-b-brain back in p-place and get out!" he said to me all red in the face.

I put on my pouty face and stood up. "Ok fine... I guess this is where the techniques that we learn in class come in handy." I said and headed to the door.

"Sorry Akihiko but... um... I have Nowaki now and I love him. I don't to do anything bad that would destroy our relationship."

I didn't turn around and grabbed the handle of the door. "It's ok, see ya." I said and waved behind me. I went out the door.

Ok what do I do now? Ah well, I guess I could go to the room and do it.

* * *

*Shrrr* The bathroom was being used. No more the shower was being used. It must be Misaki. Now that I think about it I could just walk in there and embarrass him.

Just go in there and peek on him like he did to me. Maybe I could take his clothes while I am at it. I could even take some pictures too. It's payback time!

Just what the hell was wrong with me! Damn it, I don't care anymore! I walked up to the bathroom door and opened it up slowly.

I wonder why there is no lock on this door. Probably their perverted minds thinking of bathroom or shower sex.

I looked at the shower room. It was kinda transparent. Probably the perverted minds of these people again.

What I saw took my breath away. He was just so slim. His skin looked so milky smooth. He must be an uke! He is just so... sexy... in his own way.

I feel like having sex with him right now! I want to see his expression when he comes. I want to touch his body. I felt my nose starting to bleed and hurried out of there.

I shut the door as quickly as I could. What was that?! What the heck was I thinking? I want to have sex with _him_?I want to see _his _expression when _he _comes? I want to touch _him_? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

* * *

And done! I liked this one for some reason. Glad I could finally update! Love you all and review!


	4. Misaki,Usami,Haruhiko: Unstable Feelings

Hello people. Updating from school! XD So glad I could. If you are confused about something in this fanfic then PM me because I had somebody confused, but now their straightened out. I don't own JR!

* * *

Chapter 4

Case of Takahashi Misaki

* * *

_Back to 5 minutes ago._

I am standing in the shower trying to clear my head. Oh my god I feel so embarresed. I really thought it was just a dream. I dreamt that I told Akihiko-senpai to strip and I took some pictures. Before I stepped into the shower I checked my phone just to see if it was real. It was. The bad thing was that I couldn't delete it. My consciences kept telling me not to.

It was probably the perverted gay sickness going around that has reached me already. He just looked so sexy. Oh shut up Misaki. This is not the first time you have seen him naked. You dug your own grave just by peeking on him when he was taking a shower. This is what you get for being stupid.

I heard the bathroom door open. Why in the world don't these bathroom doors have locks?

I peeked out the corner of my eye to see who it was. Oh my god. It was Usami-senpai. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

What is he doing in here? Calm down, he is probably coming in here to use the toilet.

He didn't even move from the door. He was looking at ME! Why do these showers have to be so transparent? I feel so embarrassed. Is my muscles showing? Do I look sexy? Maybe I need to put some more soap on me. Does strawberries smell good to him?

What is freaking wrong with me?! I am acting like a girl. Only girls check their looks and ask these questions.

I saw that his nose started to bleed. I was about to reach to turn off the shower to step out of the shower to check on him to see if he was ok but he had already closed the door. What was wrong with him?

I guess I should probably get out now. I turned off the shower and stepped out to grab my towel. Maybe I should wrap it around me and go out.

Or maybe I could just walk around naked. We are both guys anyways. But that is the exact problem!

Or maybe I could just wear the clothes that I got here and don't worry about it but it wouldn't look sexy.

This school has twisted my head to the point that I want  to be gay!

I got my towel and wrapped it around my waist so it would show off some of my skin. Now it's time to strut my stuff.

I got my clothes with me and opened the door. Usami-senpai was standing over a trash can with a paper roll in his hand. A bunch of bloodied-up paper rolls were in the trash can.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I rushed over to him. He took one look at me and blood splurted out of his nose furiously. "Are you ok, do I need to go get the nurse?" I asked him.

"I will be ok if you could go to your room and not see me for the next few minutes." he said and pushed me away.

I can't give up now. I scooted over to him and for some complete stupid reason my towel around my waist fell to the floor.

Why the heck didn't I tie it tight enough? He looked at me. I felt his eyes roam my body. He put his paper roll down and walked up to me.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" I asked him nervously as I backed away from him.

He touched my body's curves and I shivered. "So smooth..." he whispered.

I blushed at his touch. It made me shiver. He bent down and kissed my body. I felt like a dirty homo. I couldn't move away from his touch. It was like Usami-senpai was a role model of mine that all I have a picture of him and I am so happy to see him in person. For him to be touching me is... getting me all jumpy.

"Takahiro.." he whispered. I felt pity for him that he couldn't get his wanted love. He looked up at me. His eyes drowned me. He stood up until he reached my face. "You smell like strawberries." He said and kissed me. It was too much. The least I could do is accompany him with my body and let him think that he is doing it with Takahiro.

He thrusted his tongue in my mouth which made me choke a little. Somehow we made it to the bed. It was his bed. "Mnn... Usami-senpai..." I moaned as he moved down my neck with his kisses.

Every so often he would look at me with a pained face. He licked all the way until he reached my manhood. "It's so cute." he said and licked it. Don't tell me... blowjob?! He moved his mouth over it and started to suck. "Ah... Ah... Usami-senapi..." I moaned. He stopped sucking and looked up. He took his mouth off and stared at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Call me Usagi-san." he said and continued to suck. Usagi-san? If he wants me to then I gurss I should. "Usagi-san... Ku... ha.. I'm gonna come..." I cried out. "Men Mum." He said with his muffles voice. "Ahhh.." I said as I came.

He started to strip off his clothing and lifted my butt. He licked it and I tensed. Is he really going to do it? He is going to... insert it in me? It does feel good but I am scared and not ready. He positioned his manhood to my butt.

The door shot open. A man of black hair stood in the doorway. He looked very surprised at what he had just interrupted. Usagi-san growled.

"Have any of you seen Shinobu?" He ashked. Usagi-san looked at him with a menacing aura and I said, "No."

"Oh um ok... Sorry for interrupting you guys. Bye." He said and shut the door fast. Usagi-san sat up and groaned. "Why the fuck did he come in here without knocking?" He said in a low scary voice. What had just happened? Did I almost have sex with a guy?

I sat up quickly and hurried off the bod. I ran to my room and shut my door. What in thw world did I just do? Why did that black headed stupid man interrupt us? I have to look for my phone. I need to see if I recorded that moment. I need to se if I can take more pictures of him. I need to...

What the hell is freaking wrong with me?! He.. He... has turned me into a homo! Anyways I need to put on my clothes before I catch a cold.

* * *

Case of Usami Akihiko

* * *

Poor guy. I just used him for my desires. His whole body was about to be raped BY ME! How could I just make him a replacement for Takahiro?! I sighed and got up. I put my clothes back on.

The door shot open again. "MIYAGI WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

Damn these stupid people. They need to go find a locked cage or room and put themselves in it! They are just freaking going around in circles.

"Look. You need to tighten him up with a rope in a room or something because this is getting very annoying. You guys really like to make me mad. Now get out of here!"I said.

He shook in fear. "Oh um... he came by here... he must be close by then... bye." He said quickly and shut the door.

These people. This school. This whole place needs some help. I would get out of here but this place is the only place in my whole entire life that I can get some money from.

And what about Misaki. He is probably scared of me. He smelled strawberries though. It's that damn devilous strawberry scent. That stupid shampoo. If only if was for love. It wouldn't be this horrible. But I love Takahiro so it would never happen. Would it?

* * *

Case of Usami Haruhiko

* * *

Takahiro. I am so glad I dated him. At least I got to see the beautiful trait that he has passed down in the picture that he shown me of his brother. His brother is very cute.

I love Takahiro but his brother Misaki looks very irresistible. I got to have a taste of him. I heard that he is on campus right now and his room mate is my very own brother, Akihiko.

I just need to find some way to get in there and take some pictures of him naked. I got out my phone and dialed a number.

**"Hello?"** the person asked.

"Hello Isaka, it's me Haruhiko." I said.

**"Oh Haruhiko... Who are you?" **

What the hell! "IT'S ME HARUHIKO, YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, AKIHIKO'S BROTHER!"

**"Ok, ok, I was just joking. Sheesh. So what do you need?"**

"I need your help in getting someone."

**"Seriously. Man, you always call me for being your crime time partner in stealing your brother's lovers. What happened to Takahiro?"**

"I still love him. He just showed me a picture of Misaki, his brother. It was a cute sight. I just need to touch him and take pictures of him and eat a little piece of him and-"

**"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone. You said brother? Hey you need to show me this picture too man. And calm down, you don't want to become a grizzly bear and gobble him up like he is your meat."**

"But Takahiro has the picture. Maybe I could ask him if I could show it to you. He is a real cutie. And don't worry. I won't become a grizzly bear, just a lion."

***sigh* "Ok whatever. Here is the deal. You show me picture and I get the plan going. Deal?"**

"Fine by me. Deal." I said and hung up the phone.

Good thing I have a childhood friend like Akihiko does. He won't have everything. I have to make me the best and steal every last bit of his happiness. All I have to do is ask Takahiro for the picture and I am good.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Takahiro, I need to talk to you." I said.

**"Oh um... ok... yeah it will be ok... where?"**

God I would hate to break up with this guy. He sounds like one of those girls that when you break up with them. they get all depressed and start crying. "I am heading out of third class. Where are you?"

**"I am in my dorm room."**

"I told you not to head back to the room unless I am there. When you get tired or something, go hang out in the break area."

He didn't answer. I guess that was a little bit to harsh.

**"Um... sorry... I guess I forgot all about it... sorry."**

"Augh, it's fine. I am heading back to the dorm room. We will talk there."

**"Ok."**he said and hung up.

How dare he hang up on me! Well it was the end of the conversation but he shouldn't be the one to hang up first. It should be me.

I finally reached my dorm room and opened the door. Takahiro was on the bed crying. He saw me and wiped his eyes really fast.

I closed the door and walked up to him. "What's wrong?" I said as I sat on the bed. "Nothing." he said and got up from the bed.

Oh no you don't! I pulled him back on the bed and got on top of him. "What is wrong." I asked him in a stern voice.

"Please... please don't break up with me... I will do anything... I will stop being an ass and start talking with you more often... just please..." He said and started to cry again.

I sighed. I knew it. He would be the type that does this. I got off of him and sat beside him. "I did not tell you that I wanted to talk to you just for me to break up with you. I just wanted to see the picture again that you showed me of Misaki."

"Really?" he asked in a tearful voice. Man, there are times where he could be really cute as well. I bent down and kissed him on the lips softly and quickly. "Really." I said with a smile and he blushed.

He shot up and got off the bed. "W-well I just need to find my phone real quick. Wait here." he said and ran off. He bumped into the wall a bunch of times but finally came back.

"Here." he said, handing me the phone and blushed furiously. Man I wish I did not just do that to him. I took the phone from him and looked at the picture.

"Why do you need to see the picture again?" he asked me shyly. "My friend Isaka wants to see what he looks like so I am going to forward it to him." I said and put in Isaka's phone number and sent the picture to him.

Takahiro nodded quietly and I handed him back the phone. I wonder why now is the only moment I think Takahiro as cute now. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I kissed him and seen him blush. Is that why I think of him as cute now?

"Ok, that's it. Thanks. I need to go hang out in the break area for a while. Gonna go talk to Isaka." I said and got off the bed. I walked to the door and turned around to Takahiro.

He had the expression of _Do not go._ I wonder. What would really happen when I break up with this guy. He turned his face away. "Bye." he said. I nodded and opened the door. "Bye." I said and closed it and walked off.

I do feel guilty about my feelings being twisted from Takahiro to Misaki. I do love Takahiro still but there is something about Misaki that sparks me. Time to have a talk with Isaka.

* * *

Done. Poor Misaki. He almost got his butt raped. Hope you liked it and review. See ya!


	5. Isaka, Haru, Taka: Picture, Plan, Ring

Hiya! I missed you guy's reviews... and of course you guys in general. I haven't said this before but if you read the manga Ai to yokubou wa gakuen de – by Umezawa Hana, it will sound a bit, somewhat, similar. Anyways, I don't own JR so butt out!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Case of Ryuichiro Isaka

* * *

I was waiting for Haruhiko to arrive in the break area. He sure is taking he sweet time. I can't wait to see that picture of his new love interest.

I finally saw him walk into the double doors and was waving at me.

"Finally made it here slowpoke!" I said and sat on a bench together. "Ok, I sent you the picture, It's on your phone." He said breathlessly. I guess he ran the whole way here.

"Thank you." I said and pulled out my phone to take a look through it. I looked through the pictures and saw a boy in his teens with chestnut hair and green eyes.

He was pretty cute but cuteness is not my type. Actually, I have one-sided feelings toward Haruhiko and it's sad that he doesn't even notice it.

When I learned that he had already had a lover, I felt very emotional. I was happy that he had found someone to better than the pathetic me and happy that I could still stay by his side as a good friend. But I was also sad that he had found a lover that was not me.

"So what do you think about him?" Haruhiko asked me happily. God the pain. It stings in my heart. It burns so much that I feel like crying.

"He is so adorable!" I said with a fake smile. He looked so proud of his new love interest that, now that I notice it, didn't look a thing like Takahiro.

"So what is the plan?" He asked me excitedly. He was literally jumping in his own part of the bench. I tried to push these worthless feelings aside and focused on making him happy.

"Ok, what I am going to do is walk to him and have a little chat with him and try to lure him away from the room. Then I will try to leave you alone with that boy for about three hours. Do whatever you want and if you get caught, it's all on you. Good enough?" I said.

"What, only three hours!" he exclaimed. I glared at him. Sometimes he really is not thankful when people at least try to him. He didn't even try to come up with a plan himself and here he is whining about just three hours. Honestly, what did I find in him?!

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked him. He looked cornered but I didn't care one bid even if he put on a puppy with a cherry on top. Well that is my weak spot for him but still... he is not getting any sorryness from me. I won't give in to a lazy bum that got the plan from me and then whines about it.

"Well uh..." he said and slightly blushed. Of course not. "I take that as a no." I said and he nodded quietly. God he could be so uke-ish sometimes, even though I really want him to be my lover and become my uke, which would never happen.

The conversation led into quietness. I was watching the other people around here with their convos going while he was sitting beside me being ever so silent while blushing.

I finally heard him clear his throat. "So when is this going to start?" he asked me quietly. Shoot. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet.

"How about... right after lunch?" I asked him. He seemed really confused about what I said and I understood why. "I know that people are normally tired and feel like sleeping right after they eat but if I am able to catch up with him before he reaches the room then we are good to go."

It seemed my reasoning got into his head. "Fine, lunch is in five minutes. Sit with me at lunch and let's choose a spot close to Akihiko so you can catch him earlier." he said.

Who was he to tell me what to do?!Well it doesn't sound agreeable. "Okay." I said and we got up from the bench and walked our separate ways from the break area.

* * *

Case of Takahiro Takeshi

* * *

God I love it when he does that! I love it when he shows so much affection that he kisses me so tenderly. It makes me feel so jittery.

I miss him already. Why did he need to show his friend what my brother looked like? Has that Isaka taken an interest toward my brother? He better be good looking or I won't hand over Misaki to him.

I have to step it up. If I keep being providing half-ass feelings then he would leave me. I know he will. I won't let him. I love him.

I stared at my cell phone. There hasn't been one day that we had taken a picture together. I don't even have a picture of him so I can save him as my wallpaper. I wonder if this is normal in a relationship.

I heard the lunch bell ring and sighed. I dreaded lunch because I would feel so lonely at that time. In the past few days, he has been sitting with his buddies. I usually have to sit with Kenta.

He is kinda boring but a little fun to hang out with. But I would rather hang out with Haruko. It's just that I feel that our relationship has distanced a lot lately. I should probably have a talk with the president of the school, Kusama Nowaki.

I got up and headed out of the bedroom door and walked to the lunchroom.

* * *

When I arrived the lunchroom was already almost packed. I hurried up and got in line. I saw Haruko's figure pop out of the line. He was talking to, I guess, one of his friends.

Maybe I could do some cutting and try to get closer to him. I walked out of line and ran up to the floor right behind Haruko. I got a pencil out of my pocket and dropped it on the floor. I picked it up and turned around to the guy behind me. "Sorry, my pencil rolled all the way up here. Since I am already up here, can I cut in front of you? Please?" I said with some puppy eyes.

I saw the guy was sweating, thinking of the choice he wanted to say. "Um...uh... sure...I mean...I can't let a cute guy like you get in trouble just because you dropped your pencil. Just blend in front of me." he said and nervously looked away.

Yes! It always works. All I have to do is drop my pencil and pretend to be an angel. "Thank you." I said happily and turned around to face the front.

I saw Haruko talking away with is friend. "So Isaka, do you think it would work?" he asked. Wait, Isaka? The friend that wanted to see Misaki's picture?

"Excuse me, Haruko..." I said and they both stopped talking and turned to me. "Ah, Takahiro. When did you get there?" Haruko asked. "Oh, I just walked up here and cut a guy that let me cut in front of him." I said calmly.

"Aw, ain't he such a smart guy, Haruhiko?" Isaka said.

For some reason Haruko wasn't happy to see me. "Yeah he is." he said softly and turned around. What the heck happened to him?

I finally got up to ordering the food. I looked at the menu. There were several menus to chose from. My favorite is American, Italian, Japan, and Chinese. I went up to the order lady.

"I would like to order from the American menu today. Just some fried chicken and cheeze pizza please. Oh and a side of fries and a strawberry smoothie with it." I said.

"Ok, your number is 84, here is your beeper." she said and handed me a alarm card and I walked off to the waiting area. I looked for Haruhiko but couldn't find him. He must be in the special area.

There are two places here that people could eat in. That is, if you have a pass. Special people that are really skilled in pleasuring, moaning, sex positions and techniques ,memorizing, and all that good stuff get a pass. Then they get to eat outside, in the break area, in their dorm room,or in the lovey-dovey room.

I love going to the break area. I love to eat outside because it's nice and peaceful. If only I knew where Haruko liked to go to eat his lunch. I felt my alarm card vibrate. If I don't pick it up, it makes very loud noises and says, "Number 84!" I can't wait and let it do that because it would be too embarrassing when it does that.

I walked up to the counter and they handed me my tray of food. Ahh, the smell of just-cooked food. I walked to out of the doors and outside to a bench.

Not many people go here. I saw two people were already here. It was Haruko and Isaka. "Haruko~!" I called out and waved as I walked towards him. "Oh, uh Takahiro... What are you doing here?" He asked me and hid something behind his back.

There are sometimes I can put up with him hiding stuff from me. When he is constantly pissing me off and not happy to see me in line behind him or asking me what I am doing here, I can't take it.

I walked up to him calmly and set my food down on the bench. "So, what are you hiding?" I asked him with a dark smile. "N-n-nothing." He said and I saw him clutch the item behind him.

I rose up and grabbed him by the sides. I swung him off the bench and got on top of him. "Show me or I will make you regret hiding it from me." I said.

He looked very surprised that I was on top of him. "Ok, but It was supposed to be a surprise." He said and handed me a box. I took it from him and got off of him.

"What is this?" I asked him as I eyed the box. "Open the box and you will see." he said happily. I opened the box very slowly and what I saw actually made me cry.

It was a ring. "Happy Birthday, now will you marry me?" He asked me. I cried and hugged him, dropping the box on the pavement.

He patted my back slowly and said, "This is for you to remember that I will always be there and show you that I will never betray you. I will always trust you and love you and I hope that you would do the same."

He picked my head off of him shoulder and kissed me gently on the lips. "Now what is your answer?" he whispered. "Yes." I said all teary-eyed and he grabbed the box off the floor and took the ring out. He put it on my finger and brought it to his lips. He kissed it.

I was so happy. So this is why he has been avoiding me. God I love him! I love him to death!

"Takahiro?" I heard and turned my face around. It was Kenta. "Oh hi Kenta, look what Haruhiko gave me." I said and showed him my ring on my finger with pride.

He dropped his tray on the pavement. "Y-y-you married him? Why? He is just toying with your feelings! He doesn't even care about you!" he said. Who was he to say that?! If he didn't care about me, he wouldn't give me a ring. He loves me!

I stood up and slapped him. "Don't you dare ever say that again!" I said. He growled and stared at Haruko. Haruko stared back at him intensely. It looked like two dogs that were glaring at each other.

Oh forgot dogs. It looked like wolves! "Now, now, let's just calm down and eat our lunch." Isaka said.

"I won't let you have him!"Kenta said and hmmphed and walked away, leaving his spill of food on the pavement. I had no clue what he said that for. This is all too much.

"Well thank you for the ring Haruko. I love you." I said softly and turned to Haruko. He was still glaring at Kenta even though he was already gone. I sighed. Sometimes he is just too much into the dog role.

* * *

Case of Usami Haruhiko

* * *

As I watched his back go, I glared at him. If he thinks that he can take him away from me, then let there be war! I got up from the pavement and held out my hand to pick Takahiro up.

He looked at it and then finally got the idea of what I wanted to do. Gosh, sometimes he could be so slow. I picked him up off of the ground and I sat back on the bench with him in my lap. I picked up my tray and his and dump his food with mine.

I fed him his food without hesitation. I knew he loved it. It showed it on his face with his cute little blush. I ate my food too while I fed him his.

Isaka just sat there happily and watched us while eating his own food.

* * *

Done. Next up: They put the plan into action. I thought ring part was an AWW! Did any of you? Sorry for my long awaited new chapter and review.


	6. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

Ok people. I am truly sorry for not updating for a loooong time. I had a LOT of drama going on and sad and stuff. My computer is taken away from me and could possible be smashed in pieces. I am having a hard time thinking right now so I can't think about the story. My life right now is a mess. I appreciate how much you guys love my stories. They have not been dropped or forgotten. Time and present has everything in my life right now. How I feel right now is sadness. Please don't get mad at me for not updating for a long time. I hope that you guys will continue to read my stories. It's just...right now...not in the mood/time/situation. Bye guys and hope you all are really not mad at me..you guys cannot possibly understand what I am going through right now.


	7. Haruhiko,Akihiko,Misaki:Plan into Action

I'm back~!..And my comp's back too lol. I hope you guys missed me...if not then...go jump in a lake. I'm just kidding. Missed ya'll too. :) So I don't own Junjou Romantica so...here's the next chapter.

* * *

Case of Usami Akihiko

* * *

Oh my god! This food is heaven! "Usagi-san, slow down! Your gonna make yourself choke!"

I quickly swallowed and prepared myself for another bite of the French cuisine on my plate. "Nah, it's ok. I do this all of this all of the time...You should be the one gobbling up your food instead of worrying about me. Your as skinny as a toothpick."

"Hey!"

I laughed at his remark.

"So, Misaki..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so calm right now?"

"What do you mean?"

..Sometime I wonder how this guy even made it into to this school without getting raped with how clueless he could be.

"Er...Ya know...I kinda almost raped you. Why aren't you scared of me?"

Misaki slowly put down his fork and looked at me in the eye. "It's because I was at fault too. I was the one who seduced you. I was the one that wanted to walk out of the shower with only a towel even if I had some clothes. I was the one that w-"

I put a finger to his lips. "O-kay. Let's not spill that out here or somebody might think that I have turned into a rapist."

I am and always will be a "Casanova". Only that and nothing else. And I'm pretty sure if someone heard that I turned into a rapist then it would probably gossip all the way to Kusama Nowaki and I probably will stopped getting paid and be kicked out.

"So...after lunch...do you want to do it again?"

What the...?! "I...don't think I should. You probably think that I want to force you into having sex with me and you feel sorry for me so you want to let me do it. Just go back to your room and rest. After lunch is resting time anyways because how lazy some people feel afterwards."

He looked back at his food in disappointment. Well I was trying to hold myself back from raping you but I guess you don't take in appreciation to my manlihood.

"Ok, if you say so. I'm gonna go back to the dorm room now because I'm done eating. Are you coming?" He picked up his tray and got off the bench.

"Sure. Let me just eat this all up and I will be right behind you."

I watched as Misaki walked towards Mesekeu Building to put his trash away and looked back at my food.

Why do I not feel lonely when I'm around him? Why do I not miss Takahiro? Why do I feel so horny when I'm around Misaki?

I sighed, wishing someone in this world could answer these hopeless questions.

I finally finished up my last bite of food and got off the bench as well. Well first of all, before I head back to the room, why don't I pay him a visit. It's been a while since I talked to the president himself.

* * *

Case of Usami Haruhiko

* * *

As I fed Takahiro his last bite, I looked at Isaka.

_You need to see if you can spot him so that way you could get the plan into action._

He nodded, understanding my thoughts.

I turned back to the happy Takahiro in front of me and glanced at the ring I gave him. The ring will get him to know that I am faithful and will always be his very own lover. I just want Misaki for...well...I guess the term is...experimental sex.

It's just been a while ever since I have touched Takahiro in that way. The thing is...I would be doing the same thing is does with me to Akihiko. He has sex with him because he doesn't have time to do it with me. I will have sex with Misaki because of the same reason, with the addition of the sexy body he has.

Of course, even so I do this, I do feel very bad in way but...eh he is gonna do the same for me so I don't care. If he wants to have sex with my brother, then I can have sex with his.

"Takahiro, why don't you head back to the dorm room? You must be getting pretty tired right now."

Takahiro looked at me with eyes of curiousness. "Are you coming with me?"

Here we go.

"Sorry, I can't...I have to go see somebody. I have to...talk to them about something."

Takahiro glared at him. I knew that since I used the words, "see somebody", he would know that something was up. I should have chosen a better set of words.

"And who is this "somebody" you are going to see?"

I tried not to panic."Um...my brother, Akihiko. He said that he needed to talk to me about something. I don't know what's it about but I'm gonna be in his room."

Takahiro's eyes lit up. "Take me with you! I want to show off my ring to as many people as I can!"

I actually started to panic at this point. There is nothing else I can think of to say. My eyes darted to Isaka, trying to ask for some help.

It seems that Isaka got the signal and he cleared his throat. "Look, this is something private. If I'm not invited to know what it is, then you shouldn't be either."

Takahiro looked at me in sadness. "You...don't trust me that much?"

"No, I do. I do trust you because I love you! I gave you that ring to prove that you have my ever-lasting love and trust."

I prayed to myself in my mind that Takahiro could try to understand what I was saying, fearing that he might catch on to any hint of my plans.

"Ok fine. Just...whenever you have time...come see me. I want to...have sex with you today." Takahiro said with a mixture of a smile and a blush.

I smiled, grateful for his understanding. I patted his head and kissed it. "Fine, if I can find the time I will." he whispered.

Isaka finished up his last bite of food and stood up. I did as well with Takahiro. "I can take your tray if you want me to."

I prayed that he would take up the offer so that way Isaka and I could put the plan into action.

Takahiro thought for a moment. "Hmm...Nah, I'll take it." He said, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner.

I knew he was just teasing me but..even I knew that the teasing could mess up my plans. I guess I could let him off the hook at this point.

"Well, do you want to take my tray as well?" I asked him.

He smiled and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not gonna let you get away that easy. You're gonna be walking with me."

I looked at Isaka, seeing that he shrugged his shoulders. He had no control over what Takahiro was gonna do. I didn't either. Even though I know that I do love him, I'm pretty sure that he is a human being and not a robot.

We headed into the school building to dump out our trays.

At the first glance, I didn't really think that the sight was true.

Second glace, after eyeing the body, I tripped and fell over a chair. It was Misaki! Right in front of me!

I feel like grabbing him, locking him up in some room with me, and raping his ass. I just want to lick down that body and taste him just once.

A few steps afterwards I saw Akihiko. I started to sweat. Everything was moving way to fast. There was no way I could process this plan to this stage.

I looked at Isaka and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing as me.

Either we had to come up with some other plan or I won't get what I planned. I won't get the dessert I wanted to have!

Takahiro was the only one that looked very happy to see them. Well...Akihiko...I don't about happy to see Misaki.

* * *

Case of Misaki Takahashi

* * *

I dumped my tray and looked towards the guy that was coming towards us. What was his name?...Oh yeah...Takahiro...I think.

"Akihiko! Look at was Haruhiko gave me!"

My eyes widened at what I had just heard.

I know that maybe I oughtta have been happy at this but...I'm pretty sure that Usagi-san has feelings. And feelings don't just disappear like that. I can't just have sex with him for one hour and he will forget about Takahiro.

And here he is showing Usagi-san that he had recieved a ring from his very own brother and Usagi-san was the one that actually liked him.

Why must Takahiro be so stupid?! And people say that we might be related?! Hell no! There is no way I am related to such a blockhead!

Usagi-san just stared at the ring. He slowly looked up at Takahiro and smiled. "Congratulations. So you finally got him to prove out his love for you. Oi Haruhiko, come over here will ya. I want to talk to you."

Haruhiko slowly made his way over here, but eyeing me as he moved. I didn't know if he had something against me or..just liked staring at me.

Usagi-san dragged him over to a corner so that none of us could hear what he was saying to him.

* * *

Case of Akihiko

* * *

I tried to keep my feelings blocked in as I moved Haruhiko towards a corner, away from Misaki and Takahiro.

"So," I said and turned towards him with my back towards the wall, "When did you decide to show him this fake shit of feelings right here?"

I knew right now that I wouldn't be able to hold in my feelings if I did just cuss.

Haruhiko smirked. "Just a few minutes ago. And just so ya know, I will be watching you. If you do seduce him to your room, you will be one being hurt, not him."

I laughed. He doesn't even think one bit. "Surely I will be one getting beat but not hurt. Maybe you should watch out for your feelings. I think that you might get hurt the most, not me or him."

Haruhiko grit his teeth. Of course he had nothing to say to that. It was the truth.

"W-Well, we will just see. But I'm pretty sure that right now, he won't be the one walking in your room. I think that you might have to be one dragging him into your room."

I scoffed. Never have I dragged him into my room. He was always the one that came into my room, begging for sex that you didn't give to him. Your problem, not mine.

"Well anyways, All I want to say is take good care of him. If he ever comes crying to me, I will personally throw your ass down a waterfall and let you drown in shame."

We shook in agreement.

* * *

Case of Misaki

* * *

Takahiro held out his ring for me to see and I glanced at it. It was pretty. Not really all that fancy or anything like that but it had some diamonds on it. Must have been pretty expensive.

I smiled at him in response. Noticing the situation was getting pretty awkward, I hoped that Usagi-san and Haruhiko was done with their talk.

As I saw the two men walking towards us in the corner of my eye, I happily turned towards them, hoping that they could liven up the conversation.

"So Isaka said that he wanted to have some private place to talk to you. Do you want to go with him after lunch?" Haruhiko said, pointing to his friend.

"Should I head back to my room now, Haruhiko?" Takahiko asked.

Haruhiko smiled and nodded, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him real fast. I could tell how much he loved him at this moment.

...

After everyone had left, Haruhiko smiled brightly towards me. "I was thinking that since you are still kinda new here that we should get to know each other better, especially since Takahiro thinks of you as someone special."

Special? What does he mean by that?

"O...kay. Whatever you say. Can we have this talk in my room? I feel like lying down on something." I said, hoping I could hint to him how tired I am getting.

"O-Of course. Let's go."

There was hesitance in his voice. I could tell. And I wondered why.

* * *

I shut the door cautiously after he walked in. "So Haruhiko, what do you want to talk about?"

I walked towards the bed and laid myself on it. He brought a chair closely towards the bed and sat down.

"Well..let's start by how you feel living with my brother."

I thought for a minute. There was actually nothing wrong with living with Usagi-san. The only thing wrong was...

I blushed just thinking about those moments. That time when his eyes roamed my body while my towel fell off. Those silver-ness in those eyes that made me shiver. And then there is that touch that he provided on my body even if he was just thinking about Takahiro.

I heard Haruhiko clear his throat.

"Oh, sorry. I was just day-dreaming. Akih- Is it ok if I call him Usagi-san?"

Haruhiko laughed. "Bunny? Where in the world did you ever thought of calling him that?!"

I blushed. "Well...Does it even matter?"

Haruhiko smiled. "All that matters is how you feel living with my brother...unless your too shy to admit that you have feelings for him..."

My face heated up in blazes and I sat up. "Wha-What do you mean?"

He inched closer to the bed and sat on it. "This."

Forcefully, he grabbed my chin and rammed his lips into mine. One hand was slipped in my pants and that was when I became alarmed. Am I about to get raped?!

"W-Wait a minu-"

I tried to push his away but he held both my hand above my head with one hand and his other hand digging around in my pants. I flinched as he pinched by butt cheek. Slowly, He licked up my chin.

"All I want to do is do the same thing that Akihiko has done. He has had sex with you, hasn't he? And since you're resisting, it means that you both are not lovers. So...let me taste those sweet juices inside of you." He whispered and licked his lips.

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Done with this one. Again, missed ya'll. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review. Until next time. ;)


End file.
